MIRAS OPLOSAN
by Ai Cute
Summary: Miras oplosan telah banyak makan korban penduduk Konoha, termasuk guru paling killer se-KHS yakni Bakoro alias Baka Orachimaru. Tapi selintingan kabar yang masuk, ternyata tumbangnya Bakoro ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-si-big-trouble. Nah lho apa sih yang dilakukan Naru-chan kali ini? Sekuel Bus Setan.


Miras Oplosan

Summary : Miras oplosan telah banyak makan korban penduduk Konoha, termasuk guru paling killer se-KHS yakni Bakoro alias Baka Orachimaru. Tapi selintingan kabar yang masuk, ternyata tumbangnya Bakoro ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-si-big-trouble. Nah lho apa sih yang dilakukan Naru-chan kali ini? Sekuel Bus Setan.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedy dan Humor

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening dan muntah-muntah, gaje and many more.

Pair : Orochi x Naruto just sensei x murid

Author Note :

Ai kembali lagi dengan oneshoot gajebo. Ai dapat inspirasi dari banyaknya korban miras oplosan. Miris juga dengernya, meski dalam hati nyumpahin juga. 'Salah sendiri mabuk. Udah tahu racun.' Tapi dalam hati doang. Ai kan nggak tega juga. Tetangga Ai soalnya juga jadi korban miras oplosan, rumahnya tepat belakang rumah Ai pula. Ai sampai merinding malam setelah pemakamannya.

Semoga one shoot ini jadi bahan pembelajaran agar kita lebih cerdas. Tidak ada maksud menggurui.

Ps : Sebelum baca, lihat warning. Ai udah meringatin kalo nekat baca dan nggak sreg jangan Ai yang dimarah-marahin terus ditaburin flame segala. Norak-norak bergembira.

Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

Hari ini kelas 2 IPA2 praktek pelajaran Kimia bersama 2 IPA 1 di laboratorium sekolah. Kenapa disatuin? Jawabnya simple. 'Biar hemat.' Kata Kepsek kita yang frustasi. Ia tekor gara-gara ulah si-nona-biang-kerok aka Naruto dalam waktu sebulan ini.

Pertama gara-gara kebanjiran dahsyat awal ajaran baru tahun ini. Kerugiannya diperkirakan menyentuh angka 1 milyar. Soalnya banyak properti sekolah yang harganya selangit ikut hanyut. Tsunade sang kepsek kita sampai megap-megap, nyaris lupa bernafas setelah hitungan kerugian itu keluar. Untung sekolah itu sudah diasuransikan jadi cukuplah untuk menambal kerugian yang ada.

Kedua, kasus bus setan yang menabrak gapura sekolah. Memang sih kerusakannya tak seberapa. Tapi efek dominonya itu lho. Seluruh pagar KHS ikut rusak, waktu mereka mencoba membetulkan bagian pagar yang rusak. Jadinya jebollah anggaran keuangan KHS. Saat itu juga Tsunade merasa jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

Kalo tak kuat iman, mungkin ia sudah lompat dari ruang Kepsek di lantai 7. Untung bokapnya Naruto yang tajir itu pengertian. Tanpa diminta, dengan kesadarannya sendiri memberinya ganti rugi, sebagai uang tutup mulut agar Naruto tidak di DO. Jadi selamatlah. Tapi tetap saja, ia tekor abis.

OK balik lagi. Di meja paling depan tampak beberapa tabung transparan, yang hanya bisa dilihat beberapa murid yang beruntung. "Lihat ini!" kata Orochimaru sensei mengangkat salah satu tabung berisi cacing hidup. Cacingnya disorot dan dipindahkan dalam layar lebar sehingga semua murid kini melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di tabung.

"Ini cacing hidup yang sehat." Semua murid manggut-manggut sok ngerti, padahal aslinya masa bodoh. "Bukan urusan saya, cacing itu sehat atau penyakitan." Itu prinsip mereka. Si cacing menggeliat seolah sedang pamer kemolekan tubuhnya di dalam tabung. Siapa tahu terpilih jadi selebriti di dunia animals.

Orochimaru meletakkan tabung pertama. Kini ia beralih, mengangkat tabung kedua. Tabung itu berisi cairan warna keemasan dan ada buih bergelembung di dalamnya. "Ini miras oplosan. Kalian tahu apa itu miras oplosan?" tanya Orochimaru, berharap murid-muridnya aktif dalam KBM (Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar) kali ini.

"Miras yang dicampur bahan lain, Sensei." Kata Jugo dengan hidung kembang kempis. Soalnya baru kali ini ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan para sensei di sekolah. Biasanya kan ia hanya jadi pelengkap penderita di kelas, alias terkategori murid dengan IQ jongkok.

"Betul. Ada yang tahu apa saja campurannya?"

"Spirtus, sensei." Kata Kirimaru nggak mau kalah dengan Jugo.

"Obat nyamuk, sensei." Kata Suigetsu yang mendapat tolehan semua mata di ruangan itu. "Apa? Emang gitu kok. Baca aja di koran." Balas Suigetsu sengit. Ia merasa terhina karena dituduh minum miras oplosan secara tak langsung.

"Coca cola, sensei." Kata Jirobo ikut-ikutan ngacung. "Kata orang-orang biar enak rasanya, gitu." Lanjutnya.

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar. Baru kali ini praktikumnya atraktif. Murid-murid yang biasanya diam, kept silent ngantuk, kini aktif menjawab. Tak melulu murid-murid teladan macam penghuni gedung OSIS. "Betul semua. Miras seperti Vodka, bir, dan anggur putih beralkohol dicampur bahan-bahan itu makanya disebut miras oplosan."

Orochimaru meletakkan tabung kedua. Ia beralih pada tabung ketiga, berisi cacing sehat juga seperti tabung pertama. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalo cacing ini saya campur dengan miras oplosan?" tanya Orochimaru, sambil menuang miras oplosan dari tabung kedua.

"Uwaah, mati." Gumam beberapa murid menyaksikan cacing sehat itu menggeliat, menggelepar lalu mati lemas dengan tubuhnya yang kisut bin keriput. Kelas berdengung ramai, ngomongin cacing yang mati itu.

"Tenang, semua." Bentak Orochimaru. Hanya dengan satu kali bentakan saja sudah cukup untuk mendiamkan seisi ruangan. "Jadi apa kesimpulannya?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Ih, sensei nanya mulu. Nggak kreatif banget." celetuk Kiba yang dihadiahi lemparan kapur putih di atas kepala.

"Ada yang tahu?" tanya Orochimaru berharap murid-muridnya kembali aktif menjawab. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Para murid saling menoleh ke samping kanan kirinya. Mereka berdiskusi singkat, mencari kesimpulannya. Kali ini Orochimaru membiarkan kelasnya sedikit berdengung. Ia ingin yang menjawab kali ini bukan dari kalangan murid teladan. Kan sebagai guru ia berharap muridnya semuanya cerdas nggak hanya segelintir saja. makanya itu ia mengabaikan acungan jari para murid teladan macam Shika, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Utakata, dan Menma.

"Kau, Naruto. Apa kesimpulannya?" tanya Orochimaru menunjuk Naruto yang matanya seolah berteriak 'Aha, aku tahu jawabannya.'

Sasuke dkk, deg deg degan seketika begitu nama itu disebut. Mereka bukannya iri dengan Naruto, soalnya ia terpilih oleh guru paling killer di KHS. Sama sekali bukan. Mereka nggak perduli dengan yang begituan kok. Hanya saja feeling mereka tak enak saja.

Mereka sudah berkaca dari dua tragedi sebelumnya yang melibatkan nama itu. Itu nama yang paling ditakuti dan membuat para pengurus yang handsome, berotak encer, dan rajin menabung ini nangis darah. Bahkan Kakashi sensei, guru baddas yang ditakuti seluruh murid di KHS pun jeri. Soalnya Naruto mampu mengirim Kakashi sensei mengunjungi rumah sakit secara rutin keran maag kronis dan potensi sakit jantung di usia muda. Serem kan?

Mereka tak mau bernasib seperti Kakashi sensei, yang menghabiskan masa paling indah dalam hidupnya aka remaja, di rumah sakit. Mereka masih muda, Bung. Masa depannya masih panjang. Makanya itu kini mereka deg-degan berharap kali ini aja Naruto berpikir normal, meski nggak terlalu ngarep juga. Ini Naruto gitu loh.

'Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan.' Doa Sasuke dkk dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti vampir. 'Kali ini aja Tuhan. Ku mohon agar tak ada masalah lagi di KHS. Kami capek.' Batin mereka kompak. Sudah cukup huru haranya. Sekarang waktunya belajar.

"Biar nggak cacingan, minumlah oplosan." Kata Naruto dengan PD-nya.

'Tuh, kan benar. Pasti bakal jadi tragedi ketiga di KHS.' Batin Sasuke dkk lagi-lagi kompak. Feeling mereka beneran buruk.

Orochimaru mengernyit. 'Kesimpulan macam apa itu?' pikirnya ill feel. "Salah. Yang benar itu, coba jelaskan Sasuke!" kata Orochimaru menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kesimpulannya, Miras oplosan itu..."

TEETTTTTTTTTT

Bel sekolah tanda jam pelajaran selesai dengan kurang ajarnya memotong penjelasan Sasuke. Para murid bersorak sorai. Mereka dengan kilat membereskan barang-barangnya hingga meja bersih, seperti sedia kala.

'Kalo kayak gini aja, mereka cepat tanggap. Coba kalo disuruh bersih-bersih gitu juga.' batin sang sensei, manyun.

Orochimaru yang tak berdaya akhirnya terpaksa mengakhiri pertemuan dengan PR membuat makalah tentang praktikum hari ini.

...*****...

Pagi ini KHS kembali gempar. Tampak dua orang berlarian, kejar-kejaran diselingi teriakan. "NARUTO! BERHENTI!" Teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang kepalanya licin alias gundul pada siswi berambut pirang panjang di cepol dua kayak Usagi Tsukino, tokoh Sailormon.

"Salah saya apalagi sih, sensei? Kenapa sih Kakashi sensei marah terus padaku?" balas Naruto tak mau berhenti. Itu sih sama aja nyari mati.

Lihat saja gurunya yang dulu tampan dengan rambut perak gondrongnya kini beralih style jadi botak, menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Siapa juga yang nggak takut? Padahal kan ia baru satu langkah memasuki pintu gerbang, eh sudah dikejar-kejar, diteriaki, seperti teroris.

"Masih nanya lagi." Gerutu Kakashi masih ngejar.

"Sungguh aku tak tahu. Aku kan sudah datang tepat waktu. Kenapa sensei masih marah, sih? Hah hah hah.." katanya berhenti sejenak, tepat di depan ruang OSIS, terengah-engah. Lelah berlarian sepagi ini.

"BACA INI! hosh hosh hosh.." Kata Kakashi sensei juga ngos-ngosan, melempar koran pagi ini. Gila udah setua ini masih saja disuruh lari-lari. Ini sih bukan Kakashi namanya, tapi Gai koleganya. Ya hanya Gai-sensei yang lari-lari seperti orang gila, keliling KHS.

40 MURID KHS MASUK RUMAH SAKIT KARENA MENENGGAK MIRAS OPLOSAN. UNTUNGLAH TAK JATUH KORBAN JIWA PADA INSIDEN INI

Mata Naruto membola. '40 siswa?' batinnya terperangah tak percaya. "Kok bisa?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Ini semua salahmu. Gara-gara ucapan bodohmu yang dipercayai mereka, akhirnya mereka berramai-ramai menggelar pesta miras. Masih untung nyawa mereka tertolong." Kata Kakashi dengan nada datar, saking marahnya sampai tak bisa meledak-ledak seperti petasan.

"Gara-gara kamu pula. Kini Orochimaru-sensei masuk UGD karena syok. Sekarang gimana kita belajar?" Tukas Sasuke yang denger pembicaraan antara murid dan guru itu, luar biasa jengkel. "Kau itu memang biang kerok." Lanjutnya menghujam dengan kata-kata yang sudah dia pilih yang paling pedas menyengat.

"Yei itu bukan salahku dong. Mereka aja yang bego. Pesta kok pesta miras. Oplosan pula." bela Naruto.

"Masih ngeles juga?" teriak Neji jengkel luar biasa. Ia memaksa Naruto membaca ulasan berita itu.

HAL ANEH KELUAR DARI BIBIR MEREKA SAAT DITANYA ALASAN KENAPA MEREKA MENGGELAR PESTA OPLOSAN. KATANYA "BIAR NGGAK CACINGAN."

Mata Naruto semakin terbelalak. 'Begonya.' Batinnya speachless. Kok teman-temannya bisa sebego itu sih. Ia kan hanya bercanda kenapa ditelan bulat-bulat? Nggak mikir apa? Miras itu minuman berbahaya, beracun, kini dioplos pula.

'Mampus aku sekarang.' Batinnya lagi dengan nyawa tinggal 1. Nyalinya mengkerut lihat tampang sangar pria-pria yang kini sedang mengerubunginya. "He he he..." katanya cengengesan tak tahu harus gimana lagi. 'Kali ini tamatlah riwayatku.' Batinnya.

"Masih mau mungkir?" kata Gaara menambahkan dengan Deathglear andalannya membuat nyali Naruto menciut juga. Bukan Gaara saja lho yang menghadiahinya deathglear. Ada Shika, Sasuke, Utakata, Neji, dan Kakashi-sensei juga.

"Kau itu memang tak kapok-kapok ya. Masih aja bikin masalah. Enaknya hukumannya apa ya?" tanya Menma yang terbilang masih netral karena tak pernah terkena dampaknya secara langsung.

"Bersihin WC seluruh KHS." Kata Sasuke dengan kejamnya.

"Apa? Hei itu nggak adil." Protes Naruto yang tak digubris semuanya. Mereka mengangguk setuju secara aklamasi. Lumayan ada cleaning service gratisan. Kan hemat.

"Siapa yang mengawasi?" tanya Shika yang dari tadi diam.

Semua langsung noleh nunjuk Neji, sang wakil ketua OSIS kita. Dan Neji langsung desparated, pundung di pojokan dengan tidak elitnya. Dalam hati berdoa, semoga tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi lagi.

Dan cerita ini kita akhiri dengan kata ...

**THE END**

Maaf ya bukannya ngelanjutin fic-fic Ai yang lain, malah bikin fic gaje lagi. Lagi mentok soalnya. Kesimpulan Naru-chan salah, jadi jangan ditiru para reader. Miras itu bahaya apalagi yang oplosan, dijamin bakal cepat mati muda. Kasihan... Satu lagi jangan pernah mencintai pemabuk karena pemabuk itu tak bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri apalagi orang lain. Dirinya saja tak bisa dijaga apalagi orang lain.

Cukup sekian cerita keonaran Naruto-si-biang-kerok. Sampai ketemu lagi di cerita yang lain. Terakhir jangan lupa mohon reviewnya, please.


End file.
